An Invisible Circle
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: Sometimes your blind to the obvious because what you want is blocking you from seeing what you have.


Himawari-chan! Himawari-chan! Hiiiimmmawaaaarrriiii-chaaaannn!

I _love_ Himawari-chan!

She's soooo cute and kind, and fun to be around! Her smile is the mortal version of the sun, tamer and just as powerful though in other ways. When she laughs and giggles and that amazing smile of hers spreads across her face you can't help but beam with joy. The people around her can't help but share her amusement even when their day hasn't been the best. 

I know that every time I see the sun appear on her face my head swims and I get dizzy and I start to loose focus on the world around me. I often fall or trip around her or babble like some freakish maniac because my tongue gets tied and I can't seem to find any sensible words leaving my mouth. 

Everyday at school I meet up and talk to her, trying to win her affections in anyway possible. I've made lunches for her everyday, I've run ridiculous errands, I always try to meet up so we can walk to school together. I always think of her first and try hard to make her continue to smile that wonderful smile, and she always tells me how much she enjoys being with me.

But she also enjoys being with _Domeki_.

That_ impassive, _"holier than thou"_, greedy, bastard, __**Domeki**_.

Domeki, who is always there where ever I go ---- _whenever I turn!_ --- watching like some kind of sick stalker. He's there every time Himawari and I are about to have a moment, or every time we leave to go somewhere, or every time we're together period!

Every. _Fucking_. **Time**.

Trying so hard to push me out so he can have his way with Himawari, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE COMES BETWEEN ME AND MY HIMAWARI-CHAN! I despise him so much that I can't even call him by his first name! And as for Himawari-chan, she seems to always treat's us both the same, or at least that's what I'd like to believe. That if she doesn't like me then at least she doesn't like Domeki either.

But I have my doubts.

Every time we're alone she always wonders where that bastard is. She's always borrowing and sharing books with him, and always translating the jibber-jabber that asshole calls sense from time to time. She always asks for me to include that uptight jerk in the list of people I should give food and thanks to (Her and Yuuko constantly on the same page in that area and I don't know why).

It's probably because I'm not manly and fit like him. I'll never have girls swoon and fall over me like he does, I'll never been in his league……or hers.

They are both too attractive.

And I'm……

Just….

Kimihiro Watanuki.

* * *

_He never notices me._

_He sees me everyday, he talks to me and we even share or borrow books from one another._

_But he never _notices_ me._

_I smile and laugh and giggle. I flip my hair and give him chocolates on Valentines. I even often stand up straight while crossing my arms behind my back so that maybe he'll look at my breast, or my neck, my legs, my figure, _my_ anything!_

_But he never does._

_Cause he never notices._

_Or maybe he does and is just ignoring all the signals I'm giving him. Maybe he knows I like him and is trying hard to let me know he just wants to stay friends?_

_No._

_He just doesn't notice._

_Because he can't --- because he_ won't_._

_He will not notice anyone because he's consistently omnipresent with Watanuki-kun. The two of them are such good friends, constantly doing that comedic act where Watanuki-kun yells and Domeki-kun plugs in his ears as if he's bluntly trying to ignore him._

_They're so funny._

_And close._

_Domeki-kun always saves Watanuki. _

_Every time._

_It's almost as if he senses when he'll be in danger, he even saves him from small things such as falling or getting hit by an opening door or even spider webs (though that once proved to be more dangerous than expected)._

_They share an eye now since then._

_They share an _eye_._

_How am I supposed to compete with _**that**_?_

_I'm so jealous of Watanuki-kun, one day he'll realized that he and Domeki are meant to be together and I'll become the third-wheel, but I guess it's just as well since I'm bad luck anyways. The both of them would be safer not having to do anything with me, because it's obvious to me that even though I love Shizuka………_

_Domeki loves Watanuki._

_And that's how things should be, and at least now I have Tanpopo._

_I'm bad luck._

_Because I'm Himawari Kunogi._

* * *

**I'm not female. I never cared about that until now.**

**Not being a female is the brick wall that is stopping me from being with you. It's because I'm a guy and that's not going to change.**

**I could wish for it, but……I want you to be with me for **_me_**.**

**Time and time again I am there for you. I'm always** _going_** to be there for you,**

**Without fail I'll save you whenever you need me.**

**Despite that, won't you ever see me for anything else than a rival for your precious Himawari-chan? Such a fool as I always call you. She does not know how lucky she is to have your affections and she doesn't even seem to realize it.**

**Che….**

**You think I'm just a greedy ass bastard who is trying to separate you from Himawari. I'm not going to lie, that is true, but I'm not doing it to take **_Himawari_** from you; I'm doing it to take **_you_** from Himawari. Don't you see I want you all for myself? That's the reason for me calling you idiot all the time, for not seeing those evident things.**

**I am never as present with her as I am with you.**

**I don't follow her around like some sick puppy like I do with you.**

**I never demand food from her because unlike you she **_can't _**cook.**

**I have never, ever saved her from anything other than a full five minutes alone with you, because I want you for myself. I want you all the time everyday, isn't that obvious? No. Probably not to you for you were always an idiot……**

**Kimihiro.**

**I want to call you that out loud. I could but then you'd throw one of your many tantrums and probably wouldn't speak to me for a long while---**

**That thought hurts too much to think about. It's another reason why I'm always with you.**

**Cause it hurts to be without you.**

**When I'm with you so many things happen at once it's sometimes difficult to keep my face straight. My lungs for some reason forget how to function properly and I have to remind myself to breath, and my heart starts to pump blood like it's behind on it work, doing over time trying to be loud enough to where you can hear.**

**Do you hear my heart beat for you?**

_Just_** for you?**

**You see I don't show emotion not because I'm trying to prove how cool I am, but because I don't want you to see what you do to me.**

**What you always do to me.**

**But you like her.**

**Because she's a girl. A very beautiful, well built, cute and kind girl.**

**And I'm not**

**I am Shizuka Domeki.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three high school students met for a picnic near a pond on a beautiful, spring afternoon. There was a wind that blew through the Cherry blossom trees surrounding them and caused a rain of pink leaves forcing the scenery to be more exceptional than it already was.

"Isn't this a romantic setting?" Question the sole girl of the trio.

_Will you ever give me the time of day?_

"Yes! Definitely, Himawari-chan! Too bad Valentines Day couldn't be in the spring!" The shorter boy of the too agreed.

Will you ever want to be with just me?

"I want spring rolls." Spoke the last member of the before turning to look at the bespeckled boy.

**Will you ever see how much I need you?**

The blue-eyed teen hunched his shoulders and closed the few feet in between him and the taller male, fist clenched waving it in his face.

"I TOLD YOU I MADE RICE PATTIES YOU ASSHOLE!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?!?!?" Watanuki wailed as Domeki covered his ears.

Himawari laughed. "You guys are soooo cute when you play like that!" She beamed her infamous smile. Watanuki just sighed and mumbled something along the lines of women never understanding.

After a moment the trio settled down and began enjoying their afternoon meal. They spoke on subjects in school or school in general, they talked of possible things to do later or what they saw on TV that day, but what they talked about most were the weird and strange things that happened at Yuuko's Shop and the bizarre missions Watanuki and Domeki have been sent on.

After a while they decided it was time to pack up and go and made promises to do this again. As the made they're separate ways, each made a separate promise to themselves.

Even though I'll never be strong…….

_Even though I'll never be lucky……_

**Even though I'll never be a girl……**

_**I will always love you no matter what. **_

* * *

Hey guys, Tobi here! Sorry i haven't posted a story in a while...............okay well i'm not sorry i just couldn't think of anything to post. Anyway what i am sorry for is the chracterzation in this story. I'm afraid Himawari and Domeki maybe off beat. I would change that but i'm really in a bind right now and connot do that at this time, so please enjoy the story for what it is and FOR HEAVENS SAKE _**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


End file.
